User talk:PatrickBobSponge
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bawbee.png page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Plus Leenk is a remastered Weegee yet he's not a Weegee clone,Plus why did you add what he is and that other stuff.That was from Murkekow and Merigrock wikia right?One more thing don't curse its not allowed here!! Sorry i am back on chat. You can't wel try to find a The Software Tools game with Luigi and try to make a exact replaca I could help you with your ideas. Like that spungebawb you were making. Chat?Have some advice for Merigrock and Weegee. The vid's are on my youtbe acount llrfilms. chat again? Sorry i was busy lets chatLLRweegee (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) hUH chat says i have conected from another browser I lvoe your ideas have more.? Just cameras not family. I'm here lets chat. Hi Patrick so did that message if you didn't here's a code to remember is by MWP Merigrock,Weegee,Plan. I need your help! i was late chat? Sorry i'm always bussy. Chat? --LriGee. (talk) 15:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Is Sheen even related with something to this wiki or at least Weegee? I think when you change the name and edit a cartoon character has nothing related with this wiki. For instance, Awhrnuld (or however you call him). :/ Idk, it's just my thoughts. i finished the speedpaint ! take a look! ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbyTFcaPaaI&feature=c4-overview&list=UUy9kbav7ZCUH2biH1YWqk8A LriGee. (talk) 18:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Dude, remember what I said? Well guess what, you did it again! AND you added LOADS of those edited poor cartoon characters. Stop it, please! LriGee. (talk) 17:00, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I didn't say that they are poorly edited, I said that those cartoon characters are POOR cuz you're are editing them. XD It was a joke though... Sorry for saying that cuz those are Weegees you said. But actually this Wiki was first called FakegeeWiki but... Yeah you can do those if you want... :) LOL! the core (talk) 16:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I saw I will try to help I ! :) ---- I wil help btw should. Change weegee didn't u agree he might not be adopted? ---- hello I am based off an old anime character someone drew in real life like 6 years ago. I knew the creator! Suhkaruh (talk) 20:27, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Letter to PatrickBobSponge Hi PBS, this is Mapower211 and I knew why you were going to leave and I just made a letter to BrittalCroftFan, so he can let you go on the Scratchpad II wiki. PatrickBobSponge, I want you to join Scratchpad II wiki, so you edit and create Spongebob and Phineas and Ferb parodies and you'll be safe and sound from those guys in the original Scratchpad. You should come back to Weegeepedia. The Veteran 16:33, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 18:52, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Seriously dude, where are you? Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 19:11, June 19, 2015 (UTC)